Soushouyruu
by The Angels of Death
Summary: [NejiTen] ONESHOT! Neji’s spying on Tenten as she trains with her ever so famous scroll. Too bad for Neji, looks like he’s falling in lurve. Don't kill me, it's my first time.


Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto. Naruto is better off where it is, instead of in my possession.

Pairings: Neji/Tenten! I just luff this pairing.

Summary: NejiTen ONE-SHOT! Neji's spying on Tenten as she trains with her ever so famous scroll. Too bad for Neji, looks like he's falling in lurve.

**Soushouryuu

* * *

**

Neji walked to the training area where he was to meet his team for training. Being Neji, he arrived earlier than usual.

Which was why he was surprised to see Tenten had arrived, and looking over at how much sweat she produced, how many weapons littered the floor and tree barks, and how many frightened animals there were, he noted that Tenten had arrived very early, to work off some steam.

He also noted: Tenten was _very_ pissed off.

* * *

Tenten glared at the floor, panting from the over-work. However, she was still a bit pissed off. Tenten growled low in her throat. 

"How dare my mother even _think_ about making me wear a damn skirt, so short to see my unmentionables, and slap make-up on my face! And to think, wanting me to meet some damn guy that she wanted me to marry…"

* * *

Neji's ears pricked as he heard her, being followed by a string of curses. He smirked. 

_Oooh. So her mother is making her dress like a girl and marry some guy._ _Wait-…she _is_ a girl…well…that doesn't change the fact that she's going to marry some guy.__

* * *

_

After Tenten muttered her _very_ long string of curses, she yelled," HE'S NOT EVEN A DAMN NINJA! I WANTED TO CRUSH HIM UNDER MY FOOT LIKE A LITTLE BUG!"

* * *

Neji's left eye twitched. 

_A guy marrying a weapons specialist…how interesting. A guy _not_ a ninja marrying a weapons specialist…How stupid._

Neji's right eye twitched.

_Why am I even thinking about her situation! It's not like I give a damn about…okay fine. I _am_ jealous…VERY jealous. But I am the superior Hyuuga Neji! Feel my wrath burn, damn you!

* * *

_

**Author's note: **…Okay, so I AM making Neji a bit out of character. I apologize. But…I need some humor in this, and Tenten can't do it alone, can she?

**Tenten**: -smack- Yes I can!

**Neji**: -smirks- Hah, I am superior.

**T****enten**: You wanna take this outside?

**Neji**: ………

…Right. Back to the story. **Author out!

* * *

**

Both of Neji's eyes twitched and he calmed down.

_Okay, I AM jealous. But I will not show it. I am, however, the prodigy! With my ever so faithful emotionless mask! Hah! _

Neji continued to watch Tenten wipe out her fury through her weapons. His eyebrow rose, amused as what she was about to do next.

* * *

Tenten calculated the distance between her and the tree stump. Then she ran around it in a full circle. 

_Concentrate chakra to me feet…_

Tenten's hand reached in her pouch for a familiar scroll and jumped into the air, undoing it and slowly revolving around in circles, the scroll twirling around her body.

* * *

Neji had been observing her as she made her move. He tried to tear his gaze from the familiar technique, but he couldn't just get enough of how graceful she looked as she twirled around in circles slowly. 

…_I should stop thinking. Tenten's ruining my flow of concentration…but she does look beu-…nice when she does this move.

* * *

_

Tenten's speed increased dramatically as the world around her became a blur. She then slapped the numerous writings on the scroll with her hand. Weapons appeared in front of the markings with a _poof!_ and she grabbed them quickly, hurling them with accuracy to the tree stump.

* * *

Neji smirked his trademark _I-think-I'm-so-cool_ smirk at the tree stump.

* * *

The numerous weapons whistled, as it pierced through the air and making a satisfying thud as it hit its target. Tenten landed lightly on her feet, clutching the end of her empty scroll, as the other end curled behind her in a pile. 

She glared at the tree stump.

_This isn't over yet, because you, my friend, has chosen the wrong kunoichi as your sworn enemy…eat my next move!

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **…Okay. So I made Tenten a bit out of character too. But remember, the humor! Tenten and Neji must alter their personality a bit to fit in some humor. Maybe…Tenten just spends too much time around Lee. XD

* * *

Neji sweatdropped as Tenten muttered curses directly towards the tree. 

_I see Lee has influenced her…_

He glanced at Tenten and saw her buns put up with _green_ ribbons.

_I see Lee has influenced her A LOT…

* * *

_

Tenten glared at the training dummy near the tree and smiled her sadistic smile and took out two familiar scrolls out of her pouch.

* * *

**Author's Note:** When I say sadistic **(1)** smile…I don't mean any perverted-ness. I mean…sadistic also means of cruelty. I'd post the definition if I have to, but I'm like Shikamaru…too lazy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** …I made a lot of author's notes…XD

* * *

**Author's Note:** …This is fun.

**Tenten**: -smack! -

**Author: **Okay, okay! Back to the story.

* * *

Tenten undid the strings of the scroll a bit, and stood them up from opposite ends. Tenten crouched down and started doing seals. She ended it by crossing her arms together from opposite sides.

"**SOUSHOUYRUU!**"

She extended her fingers from their curled position and the area was engulfed in smoke and there was a bit of explosion. Then two dragons formed from the smoke shot up in the air and twisted around each other.

After, the dragons disappeared and revealed the scrolls. Tenten, in the middle of the smoke, got ready and jumped high up into the air. She then slapped the markings and weapons appeared with a _poof!_. Tenten grabbed weapons from the markings at a high speed and started throwing with both hands and kicking some too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** …I don't really know, but I _think_ that's how it is. I mean, I went back to the episodes and described it as carefully as I could. Heh, another Author's Note. XD

* * *

The training dummy didn't have a chance as it was pierced through by all of the various weapons from the scroll. Tenten didn't find it necessary to use her strings to pierce the dummy again. Tenten landed lightly on her feet, grinning her victorious smile. 

A kunai shot out and Tenten deflected it with her own. She smiled and turned to see Neji smirk at her with his trademark _I-think-I'm-so-cool_ smirk.

"You watched me train, didn't you?"

"………"

" …Stalker."

"……!"

"……"

"……"

"So…like what you saw?"

"…Your moves were predictable."

"……"

"……"

"…You jerk."

"…You know you love me."

" I return those words right back at 'cha!"

"……So you love me?"

"…Do you?"

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"Answer, Tenten."

"Ladies first."

"Sadly, there is none in our presence."

"…Baka**(2)**."

"………"

"Fine, I love you."

"As one once said, 'I return those words right back at 'cha'"

"Shut up, and let's train."

"As you wish, koibito**(3)**."

Tenten blushed and she picked up a kunai from her scroll that was embedded into the ground, and twirled it around.

"Let's start."

* * *

Lee and Gai-sensei walked into the training area together and found Tenten and Neji curled near each other against a shady tree, and the area in front of them littered with weapons. Tenten was asleep, her head rested against Neji's chest, and Neji had his arm around Tenten's shoulders, as he was resting his eyes. 

Gai stared at his two students and tears sprouted from his eyes. Lee turned to him.

"Gai-sensei?"

"Lee! Look at them! They are in their SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU TENTEN! NEJI!"

A kunai was hurled towards the both of them and Gai and Lee dodged them. They gawked at Neji as hetwirled another kunai dangerously in his hand. Hearing his silent threat, Lee and Gai went into another training area to train, but not before they…

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Gai-sensei!"

With anime tears streaming down their cheeks, they hugged each other in front of a fake sunset.

The background was knocked down by Neji's kunai and Lee and Gai ran away, squealing.**(4)**

Tenten squirmed a little in Neji's arms and opened her eyes groggily.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…go back to sleep."

"Thanks, Neji."

"………"

"Love you."

"…Love you too."

* * *

**THE END!**

Sorry, it was intended to be a one-shot…but I don't know…A very long one-shot?

**(1)** Sadistic – It has 3 definitions. The 3rd one, I used. So…

1. The deriving of sexual gratification or the tendency to derive sexual gratification from inflicting pain or emotional abuse on others.

2. The deriving of pleasure, or the tendency to derive pleasure, from cruelty.

3. Extreme cruelty.

**(2)** Baka - Fool; Idiot

**(3)** Koibito – Sweetheart

**(4)** Yes, I made Lee and Gai squeal. I know they don't really…but they seem like the type to do that.

Anyways! Review! Hope you enjoyed it! Neji and Tenten rule! Whoo!


End file.
